


If Sully Passed Away

by etheraele



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Other, old ppl death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheraele/pseuds/etheraele
Summary: What if Sully passed away?





	

He’d probably be very sad, everyone would be. Nate, Elena, Cassie, Samuel. They would’ve known from a while back so Chloe and Charlie would fly in to say their farewells. He’d probably try keeping a smirk on his face for everyone, you know that smile. 

Assuring everyone that it’s “about goddamn time he passes” He’d get a bit emotional, about not seeing Nate again, since he’s grown to love him like a son. He’d tell Cassie how far she’d get in life. He’d tell Elena how much he loves her and wishes her and Nate a good life. He’ll address the problems he had with Samuel, saying that it’s all behind him now. And most likely, Sam will say he forgives him.

“I had a helluva good life.”


End file.
